Emotions
by blended colorz
Summary: Sky wasn’t anything like Bridge. He couldn’t read all of a persons feelings just by looking in their eyes. No he wasn’t that empathetic or psychic whatever you wanted to call it.But then Sky certainly wasn’t stupid and no one could ever call him oblivious


**Disclaimer: I don't own it I just like to play with it.**

**Warnings: Hints at future slash. And some OOCness.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sky Tatewasn't anything like Bridge Carson. He couldn't read all of a persons feelings just by looking in their eyes. No he wasn't that empathetic or psychic whatever you wanted to call it. But then Sky Tatecertainly wasn't stupid and no one could ever call him oblivious.

Sure people thought he was overly serious, and he'd heard a lot of people speculate he had a huge stick up his ass but even he could look into Jacks eyes, and tell you that there are just something's that should never have to happen to a person. Sky didn't consider himself a very emotional guy. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd cried in his whole life. Emotions were something his straight laced father tended to look down on.

But Jack, he was something like a whole bundle of emotions all rolled up into one guy. His eyes were so full of emotions he knew for a fact that just looking directly into his eyes could give Bridge a headache. And what really annoyed him, frustrated him to no end was how you could get to know Jack and never really know him at all. The only one who knew him best was Z and she was almost as mysterious as Jack. Except it was easier Bridge had told him to read Z, she seemed to really want to open up Jack was just humoring them.

Sky wasn't as emotionally challenged as everyone thought he was. He just couldn't really bring himself to trust in a leader who didn't truly trust in them. Oh sure Jack trusted them to have his back in a fight but in things relating more closely to his heart he was a one man team. And Sky no matter how much he might seem to put the 'I' in team, knew that wasn't a way to lead.

So you can imagine I'm sure how awkward Sky felt that night as he stood outside Jacks door fist poised to knock and not really quite sure what he'd say to the red ranger. Of course the right thing to say would be to explain that Bridge had blown up their shared room and Cruger had told him to bunk in Jacks room. But of course Sky could hardly be expected to stay in a room with Jack. The two barley got along enough on missions together. For Cruger to ask them to sleep in the same room was suicide, even if it was just for one night.

Knock. Knock.

"Yeah?"

Came from the other side of the door. Sky wasn't sure if he had been imagining it or not but Jack's voice had sounded a little choked up.

"What do you want?"

And just like that any sympathy Sky felt for Jack was crushed mercilessly. Just the tone of Jack's voice was grating on his nerves. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt this would be a long night. And that was only if the red ranger let him sleep in his room at all.

"Jack it's Sky, Cruger sent me to tell you that Bridge blew up our room so I have to stay in your room til it's fixed tomorrow."

Silence. Then the door was pulled open and Sky could here the slight sounds of some kind of rock music turned down really low. Jack stood in the doorway head cocked to the side and watching Sky curiously. Sky blushed as his eyes racked down Jacks form taking in his barely dressed state. His hair was rumpled and the only article of clothing he had on was a pair of red boxer shorts.

"Blew up? What's Bridge been playing with this time?"

Sky shrugged even if he had known what the green ranger had been up to he was finding it slightly hard to speak with Jack standing in front of him dressed like that. Or not dressed really. It was funny just how little boxer shorts left to the imagination. Looking anywhere but at Jack he pushed past the red ranger to walk into his room.

It was surprisingly not what he had expected. With Jacks more flashy personality he had expected it to be dirty and full of well illegal things. But the room he was standing in was surprisingly clean. Not up to his standards of military cleanliness but still well cared for. He had no pictures lining the walls except for one picture of him and Z, and a single small desk was off in the corner with only a small radio on top of it. A few posters were scattered here and there on the walls but other then that, and his dresser and bed plus the one extra bed kept in case of emergencies like this one there was nothing else of real permanent value.

"Sure Sky come on in take a load off."

Sky could practically here the sarcasm dripping off that statement in waves. So instead of answering Sky turned and walked over to the extra bed. Running a hand over the sheets he inspected it for anything like dust or mold. Sky had very high standards.

"There's something seriously wrong with you, you know that?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You. I'm talking about you checking the bed for dirt."

"What's wrong with making sure something's clean?"

"Of course it's clean, it's not like it's going anywhere it always stays in here with me, it never leaves."

"Maybe that's why I'm checking it if it stays in here with you the entire time it's bound to have something wrong with it."

Even Sky had to wince at that one. He didn't really know what it was about Jack that made him angry. Sure he took the red ranger position but Sky had found out that it really worked better this way. The pressures of leading the team, he just wasn't so sure he could handle it anymore. And it gave him something to spite his father with.

"Oh real mature Sky."

"You started it."

"Even more mature!"

If Sky was one thing it was easily annoyed. And the fact that it was usually him on the offensive didn't help. He was in Jacks room, Jacks territory everything about this made his mind scream defensive positions. A little part of his mind niggled at him. It wasn't fair that he was treating the other man like this. He was obviously preoccupied. The strange tremor in Jacks voice from before suddenly came back to him.

"Look Jack I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Fine whatever. You just better not snore or I'll smother you in the middle of the night."

Sky wasn't really to worried about that, he was confident in the fact that he was a very light sleeper. So with a snort he changed into his normal sleep wear which consisted of a white tank top and a pair of blue boxers before dropping soundly onto the bed and pulling the covers up around himself securely. Stifled laughter came to him in the quite and he sighed before turning his head to look over at Jack where he sat on the bed one leg crossed underneath him.

"What now Jack?"

"Nothing I just figured you for a briefs man."

"Well you figured wrong."

"Guess I have."

The two lapsed off into silence as Sky's eyes became harder to keep open. The mission from earlier in the day had taken a lot out of him. But apparently Jack wasn't so tired.

"So what's up between you and Syd?"

"Nothing's up between Sydney and I."

"Really?"

"Yeah why? Do you like her or something?"

"Naw she's not my type."

Sky strangely found himself letting out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. Why? He knew he didn't like Sydney, and he certainly couldn't like Jack. Liking Jack, the whole idea was laughable. Wasn't it?

"Yeah she's not exactly your class."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well her family is rich."

"So?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Your not rich."

"Oh and I suppose your just what the doctor ordered Mr. Son of the famous Red Ranger?"

"Look it's just some people would look down on it, you coming from the streets and all."

Sky had no idea how this conversation had slipped this far. All he had wanted to do was make Jack see Syd was wrong for him. Now they were having an argument over their places in society.

"That's what it's about then? I didn't grow up with a silver spoon in my mouth so I'm a lesser man then you? Let me tell you something Sky having money doesn't make you a good person it just allows you to buy good things."

"I didn't say it did Jack! I'm just trying to tell you that you wouldn't know how to act in high level society situations like that."

"Have you ever lived on the streets Sky?"

The change of topic had him reeling. Hadn't they just been talking about Jack being with Syd. Sky had grown up with money he hardly ever could remember a time when he wasn't hobnobbing with people like Syd.

"Have you ever had to live from day to day without knowing whether you'd be around tomorrow or not? Steal things even though you knew it was wrong and it killed you to do it but you had people you were looking out for? Ever lived in a foster home and been told no one wanted you? Been told you were useless and beaten everyday? Have you ever been thrown in jail and given the decision to stay in that jail cell and rot or to fight to protect people, the very same people who used to pass you on the street and sneer at you never trying to help you, leaving you to die cold and alone?"

"No ... I never ... Jack ..."

"Yeah I thought so. You've never done any of that, been through anything that real. So don't you dare sit here and tell me I'm a lesser man then you because I didn't live in a mansion or go to some rich private school."

Sky lay there stunned by the onslaught Jack had let loose on him. To know he had been through all that and probably more was crushing. Their ever friendly red ranger. He had been living a veritable hell since he was young. None of this had been by his choice. The role as red ranger had been all but forced on him. Now he understood Jacks reluctance to take up the mantle of ranger, his reluctance to trust any of them.

"I didn't know. Jack I'm sorry."

"Sure whatever it's fine I was just a little tense from the battle, sorry I took it out on you."

But there was something else. Sky had watched the red ranger pace the hallways earlier this morning outside Z and Syd's room. He looked like he wanted to go in but each time he had reached for the door knob he got nervous and pulled his hand back only to start pacing again. That was Jacks nervous habit, pacing. Up and down up and down he'd go till someone made him sit down and even then he'd soon be up pacing again.

"There's something else isn't there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your lying it wasn't just the battle that had you tense it's something else."

"I thought you were supposed to be Mr. Anti Emotion."

"I'm not stupid Jack you've been jumpy all day."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Argh fine! There is something else, are you happy now?"

"Very."

"Well good I'm oh so glad to here that."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You hate me cause I'm the red ranger and not you that's why."

"I don't hate you."

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Fine! You don't hate me, but why do you want to know so bad?"

"You're the red ranger, the leader of the team. How do you expect me to trust you if you don't trust me?"

"It's not something I can just talk about with anyone."

"Your not just talking with anyone. Your talking with me Sky a friend."

Sky heard some rustling and watched as Jack lay back on his bed. His feet dangled off the side and the springs in the bed gave a small creek as his body settled down. Sky had this weird impulse to go join Jack on his bed but he shrugged it off as a result of being tired.

"Jack?"

"Tomorrow's the anniversary. The anniversary of the day the old orphanage that me and Z stayed at for a little while burned down."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. For a while Z used to come with me to see it but she hasn't for the past few years. I just wanted to ask her if she wanted to go with me tomorrow, I don't really want to go alone ya know. Stupid I guess but the old place brings back a lot of strong memories in me."

"Memories you don't want to face alone."

"Not anymore. I'm never alone anymore."

The two lapsed off into a companionable silence the only sound was their soft breathing. Jack didn't want to go alone? Sky didn't want to have him go alone. Not anymore. It's strange just how much your opinion can change about someone over one night of conversation.

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

"I'll go with you."

"What?"

"Tomorrow. I want to go with you."

"Are you serious."

"Yeah. I don't want you to be alone."

And that was the truth. Sky felt like he had seen a window into Jack's heart from just that little conversation. He wanted to find the door and walk through it.

"Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Sky woke first the next morning to sun streaming through the window. Looking over at Jacks bed he gasped. The sun had bathed him in a golden glow and he looked strangely beautiful. Of course Sky would never admit to thinking that not for a longtime at least. Getting up quietly and pulling on a pair of black pants he jogged down to the mess hall to grab a cup of coffee. Cruger met him coming out with a friendly smile.

"Cadet Tate I have good news your room has been remodeled. You can sleep there tonight."

"Thank you very much Captain."

"Of course. I trust you and Cadet Landers got along fine last night?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, good, well have a nice morning."

Sky wasn't anything like Bridge. He couldn't read all of a persons feelings just by looking in their eyes. No he wasn't that empathetic or psychic whatever you wanted to call it. But Jack, he was something like a whole bundle of emotions all rolled up into one guy. Jack was the red ranger the leader of B squad. He was Sky's rival and sparring partner, and after this he was Sky's friend. You didn't need to be able to read Sky's emotions to know this. And anyway Sky didn't consider himself a very emotional guy.

"Hey Sky you still wanna come with me?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well then grab your coat and move your skinny ass."

"I don't have a skinny ass!"

"Do to."

Do not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Do times infinity. Ha I win!"

"Hey you cheated!"

Sometimes Sky thought Jack was like one big mystery. The only one who knew him best was Z, but that was about to change. If anything Sky was stubborn.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN:** Hey that was my first SPD story. I haven't watched it in a while so I sorta winged it for a lot of the story. And I am also aware of how horrible my grammer and spelling is but oh well watcha gonna do. (SHRUGS) I hope you liked it. Review if you did and if not then well don't review.


End file.
